dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 34
Ninja Nightmare! is the 34th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary The D-Team accompany Dr. Taylor to the site of a fossil dinosaur tooth that turns out to only be a pig tusk. Then, Max notices a signboard advertising the nearby resort town, Ninja Village. After they arrive, the kids and their dinos compete with other people and their pets in a long contest of ninja skills (crossing a river without getting wet, running up a passage without getting crushed by boulders sent down at constant intervals, crossing thin wooden beams over a ravine). At the last test, climbing a vertical rock cliff using a single rope, Max, Rex, and Zoe are the only remaining competitors, although Max wins after the other two fall (onto a rather large and bouncy mattress at the foot of the cliff). As a reward and proof of his ninja skills, Jonathan (in ninja master disguise and unrecognized) gives Max a scroll with pictures that translate roughly to "I Love Dinosaur King". Meanwhile, Dr. Taylor is watching a live ninja performance (with the now ninja-styled "Dino Troopers" from A Game Show Showdown) when a Deinonychus card is activated by a glint of reflected (rainbow) light from one of the performer's daggers hits it, summoning a trio of Deinonychus! At Zeta Point, Dr. Z sees them on the news and recognizes them as his ninja-trained Secret Dinosaurs: Dino, Dano, and Sue (named after a turtle he once had), explaining the dinos' backstory of constantly being "trained" (read: overworked). He decides to accompany Ursula, Zander, and Ed to reclaim the Deinonychus, taking a rocket jet. At the Village, "Ninja Dinosaur Chomp and His Master" attempt to chase the Deinonychus trio, but are foiled by a low overpass, Max recalling Chomp but still slamming into it face-first. The Alpha Gang's rocket arrives, barely slowed by the tree parachutes with the A-Team strapped to them, and crashes into a mountain. Upon staggering to the Ninja Village, they are trampled by a crowd fleeing the dinosaurs. Meanwhile, Chomp has tracked the Deinonychus to a well that leads to a dark tunnel with a hidden stairway leading into a ninja funhouse with trapdoors galore. The Alpha Gang wander around the Village, but all except Dr. Z are secretly captured one-by-one by the Deinonychus; cornered, they manage to escape via a funhouse trapdoor. Hijinks ensue as Max, Rex, Zoe, Dr. Taylor, Ursula, Zander, Ed, and Dr. Z all stumble around the same funhouse room in sequence through various trapdoors, each just missing the others. Once he finds his way out, Dr. Z confronts his Deinonychus (in a ninja master outfit provided by Jonathan), ordering them to obey their master and come with him. They respond by attacking. Zander summons Terry to defend Dr. Z, but he is quickly defeated. By working together, however, the D-Team are able to defeat the Deinonychus and reclaim the card. The Alpha Gang beats a slow and unmotivated retreat, Dr. Z bemoaning over where he went wrong. Dr. Taylor is still lost in the funhouse, though… Battles Dr. Z vs. Deinonychus Trio Dr. Z confronts his wild-running dinosaurs, in full ninja-master getup (just handed to him by ninja-disguised Jonathan), expecting them to regard him as their master, but they kick him to the ground and stomp on him. Jumping back to his feet, he demands they respect and obey him, as he had taught them to when they were young, saying they should know better than to challenge—Dino punches him, and the trio stomp on him again. Deinonychus Trio wins Zander/Terry vs. Deinonychus Trio Zander summons Terry to rescue Dr. Z. Terry swings his tail, but the Deinonychus jump over it, and respond by jumping onto Terry and kicking him repeatedly. They jump off and hit him with their whip attack. As soon as they land on the ground, they go right into their next strike and hit Terry with Spinning Attack, doing serious damage. Jumping back away, they seamlessly transition into their final strike, Crossing Attack, and defeat Terry. Deinonychus Trio wins D-Team vs. Deinonychus Trio The D-Team summon their respective dinosaurs, while the Deinonychus trio tries to run either to attack or escape. Paris uses Metal Wing to summon the Pteranodon trio, which fly around the Deinonychus, stopping their advance (or retreat, as the case may be), but doing no damage. Then Ace uses Ninja Attack, forcing the Deinonychus to gather close together, but doing minimal if any damage. Finally, Chomp attacks with Lightning Strike, and, with nowhere else to go thanks to the two previous attacks, the Deinonychus take a direct hit, and are defeated. D-Team wins New Cards *Deinonychus dinosaur card (x3 Deinonychus) *Crossing Attack move ability (no card) *Spinning Attack move ability (no card) *"Whip Attack" move ability (no card) Quotes (everyone is entering and exiting the same ninja funhouse room, just barely missing each other) -Max: "I can't believe Chomp and the others ran off like that." (walks through door) -Rex: "I hate to tell you, but Zoe and you dad are gone too—" (falls through spinning floor panel) -Zoe: (enters from behind tapestry) "Gimme a break, where'd everyone go? Talk about inconsiderate." (crawls through door under counter) -Ursula: (looks through other under-counter door) "Phew. Those dinosaurs were awful and I'm not just talking breath here." -Ed and Zander: (inside pot and under samurai hat sitting on counter, respectively) "True." (all slip back away) -Dr. Z: (under pot) When I find Ursula and those twits I'll clobber them! (Dr. Z slips away, Alpha Trio returns in same locaitons) -Zander: "I could have sworn I just heard Dr. Z threatening me." -Ed: "Let's stay lost!" -Ursula: "And speaking of bad breath, I'm not sure whose is worse." -Dr. Z: (pops back up) "I heard that. NOW GO FIND MY DINOSAURS!!!" -Alpha Trio: "Yikes!" (Alpha Trio slip away) -Dr. Z: "Where'd they go?" -Dr. Taylor: (falls through ceiling dropdown panel) "This place is dangerous!" (Dr. Z and Dr. Taylor see each other; Dr. Taylor falls through another spinning floor panel, ceiling panel drops again to knock Dr. Z back down) (everyone is trapped in the ninja funhouse, each quote accompanying a speech bubble of the character's face from somewhere different in an outside shot of the building) -Ursula: "This fun''house' is not very ''fun." -Zoe: "I wish people would stop disappearing." -Ed: "Zander, hold my hand!" -Dr. Taylor: "Children, come back!" -Zander: "Okay, Ed, I've got you." -Ursula: "Hey! Watch it, Zander, that's not Ed!" Trivia *After the Deinonychus Trio use Spinning Attack on Terry, he stumbles back. If you listen closely, you can hear a sound effect from the Japanese arcade. *In the original anime, poop falls on Rex's head when he is climbing the cliff. In the dub, a rock falls instead. Gallery Screen Shot 2012-06-10 at 6.25.45 PM.png|Max and Chomp in ninja costumes for the competition Screen Shot 2012-06-10 at 6.26.49 PM.png|Rex and Ace in ninja costumes for the competition I Love Dinosaur King.png|The "I Love Dinosaur King" scroll DK DVD 12.jpg|Episode poster showing Dr. Z and Deinonychus trio Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime